


Haircutting Shenanigans

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hairstylist! Izzy, M/M, Nope!, Simon cuts jace’s hair, its cute, thats pretty much it!, this is rlly short but do I care?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: Jace needs a haircut, and Simon offers to help.





	Haircutting Shenanigans

Jace wasn’t sure how he ended up like this. With Simon’s hands threading through his hair as he sat on a wooden stool in their kitchen, garbage bag wrapped around his shoulders. This was clearly a professional hair salon, even more so when Simon began twirling the scissors (craft scissors of course, who had the time to buy hair cutting scissors? Not two broke college students) around his fingers with a maniacal laugh. 

“Careful, I really can’t have you taking an eye out,” Jace said, grinning. Simon pressed his free hand to his chest, a faux look of pure happiness (was it really faux though?) on his face. 

“Aw how sweet, you do care,” he teased. Jace snorted, his laughter dying out when Simon grabbed a strand of Jace’s hair between his fingers, holding the scissors up towards the end. “Ready?”

“No,” Jace squeaked. But Simon just shrugged, cutting off a good portion. Jace watched it fall to the floor, eyes wide. 

“God, I’m so good at this!” Simon said, continuing on, quickly almost finishing. Jace only had the small mirror they had bought from the dollar store, but from what he could tell, Simon wasn’t doing to bad. It looked a tad choppy but his hair grew fast so it wouldn’t be noticeable in a few days. 

“Mhm,” Jace hummed, cackling when Simon lightly batted at his shoulder. 

“Ta da!” Simon announced, setting the scissors on the counter and pulling the garbage bag (now covered in hair) from Jace’s shoulders with a dramatic flourish. 

Jace gulped, standing up and hurrying to the bathroom. He tilted his head every which way, examining it thoroughly. 

“So...do you like it?” Simon asked, nervously biting his lip from the doorway. Jace turned towards him, pulling him closer and pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Simon’s nose.

“I love it.” It wasn’t amazing but it was good for Simon’s first hair cutting try, and Simon had been so excited so there was no way Jace could ever hate it or even dislike it. He, of course, was never going to tell Simon that Izzy cut hair for a living and he could’ve gotten a free hair cut. No, he much preferred his adorable boyfriend to do it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but I needed to write like,,something so here it is! Also it’s almost midnight and I just wrote this in the notes of my phone so :’) I cant help it these two make me sjdjdjjsjshs! Comments and kudos are very appreciated, and check out my tumblr clarynotfairchildd !


End file.
